


Sorrowful Goodbye

by Akuma Memento Mori_reposted fics (BBJ_3)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Lost Love, M/M, Post-Uchiha Massacre, like right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/Akuma%20Memento%20Mori_reposted%20fics
Summary: The night Itachi kills his family no one has to tell Iruka. Because Iruka knows this was coming, knows that the Uchiha clan was losing faith in him. And knew beyond a doubt that it was his fault.





	Sorrowful Goodbye

No one had told Umino Iruka about finding the Uchiha house after hearing Sasuke's screams. No one needed to. He had known. He had known the moment he had woken up in a sweat hearing the echoes of the Kyuubi attack, that something was wrong. And as he took a cold shower and went onto the roof to think beneath the stars all he could think of was all the blood and Itachi. And in that moment he knew something was wrong. Itachi had never truly liked anyone in his family accept Shisui and his younger brother. Normally one would say killing shouldn't come to mind if someone dislike their family. Even hated them. But the only ways Itachi knew how to deal with other humans was either kill them, ignore them, or act coldly towards them while working with them. And if constantly pushed to do the second or third eventually the desire to do the first would come.

The only ones this didn't apply to was his little brother and Iruka. To Sasuke the options were treat kindly, play along with, or teach. With Iruka it was a bit more diverse. Treat kindly, play along with, make love to, make out with, teach, tease aloofly, pretend that he isn't following him around like a lost puppy, stalk, or, on a day when he is feeling the abnormal urge to be minutely sappy, stare at longingly.

But Iruka was certain that Itachi had gone to far this time. Which meant he would go even further to cover his tracks. Effectively becoming a missing nin and ruining all the great potential he had for his live in the Hidden Leaf. Yet, still he knew with a certainty that he could not change what had happened and he knew that Itachi would try not to become a missing nin alone. Itachi would ask him to go within him. So when Itachi showed up behind him on the building's roof he wasn't surprised.

"Why?" Iruka asked without even so much as a formal greeting. Without the slightest action to suggest that this was a sudden arrival that came before the sudden departure of a wanted man.

"They were in the way. I wanted to know if I could do it. I can," was the simple, yet terrifying response that the younger gave.

The two had not been dating long, barely a year. Yet they could read each other as if it had been a lifetime.

"You think it was wrong," red eyes narrow and Iruka falters but refuses to meet his lover's face.

"It was...it wasn't their fault they lost trust in you..." he feels pain as he remembers his recent conclusion, "It was mine...I distracted you from your missions and training. If I had-"

"No," the cold fury in his voice runs like ice water through Iruka's veins as he takes a slight breath at the interruption, "I was not distracted. Their disapproval was unimportant. I was progressing as normal and was an ANBU leader. That should have allowed me some free time...time to put to better use than training."

"You should run now, when they find out they'll be after you."

When Itachi stood there in silence Iruka felt the eerie calm ebb through his entire body. The silence lasted for what seemed an eternity. Itachi knew very well the difference between wants and needs. Wanting meant that he could live without something or someone. Without fulfilling some action. Needing meant death was a certain repercussion of lack of doing or having. Which is why it shook Iruka to the core when those few words passed through the silence between them.

"I need you to come with me."

He shivers for a moment as the words echo through him. He isn't quite sure he understands how this all began but he is certain that refusing won't end it. His heart beats impatiently and he knows the answer he wants to say but as he turns to respond the four faces of the four great Hokage remind him of what he must say.

"I cannot come with you...you killed them," Iruka whispers turning away from his lover hoping that his voice remains as nonchalant as possible, "You're a missing nin now, Itachi. And as soon as that is announced I will hunt you down with the rest, protect Sasuke with the rest, and continue with what I've always done." The silent _with the rest_ that comes after seems to press the matter.

He feels that burning glare of the sharingan and knows that the glare is the only way that his ex-lovers knows to protect himself. Itachi was never the type to show his emotions in public, and any emotions he considered embarrassing never survived in private either. Closing his forlorn chocolate brown eyes he waited in silence for the two possible responses that would come from an upset Uchiha. Cold, deadly calm or passionate fire that would burn him. In the end, even the cold would burn him in its own bitter way.

Breathing as calmly as possible he pulled himself together to make this act as real as possible. He knew lying wouldn't work, Itachi always knew when he was lying. So far, so good with the truth. For as painful as it was, it was honest. He couldn't leave the only home he had ever known. The only home he had ever wanted to know. He refused to be hunted by his friends, they were all he had left. And somewhere inside he knew one love, hopefully not a true love though his heart refused to believe him when he tried to convince it that this wasn't true, was worth a entire lifetime of friendship and loyalty.

What Iruka did not expect was to hear Itachi fall to his knees on the roof behind him. To feel his knees at the edge of his lower back. To feel that warm, yet frigid breath against the nape of his neck. He was prepared to die, he was prepared to be attacked in some way, he was prepared to fight. His best bet on physically but verbally as well if necessary. He was ready to be brushed off, so that Itachi could make a hasty escape. He did not expect to feel hands on either side of his waist without weapons in them, hands that lingered in the air waiting. He was not ready to feel the coldness of rain when the sky was clear and still lingering with darkness.

Slowly, as if worried Iruka might disappear if startled, the hands touched his back and he felt them cling into his shirt. They then traveled upwards to his shoulders while Itachi let his forehead rest against Iruka's upper back. The shivers that passed through the younger were felt by the elder. Itachi's grip tightened until it was almost unbearable as he took several calming breaths.

"I need you..." kissing the back of the other's neck he let his hands slide down Iruka's arms to hold him in place as he kissed and nipped a trail up the side of his love's neck to his jaw line, "Please."

Uchiha Itachi did not make requests, he made demands. Yet in his desperation he allowed himself this one time to show weakness. To show his unquenchable need, his untamable desire to be with the other man every waking moment. That the beautiful brown eyes and tan skin be the last thing he saw each night and the scar across his lover's nose the first sight in the morning. He did not have the time to make love one last time, nor to use such to convince Iruka to follow him into exile. He didn't have time for a long declaration of love.

Standing up he moved back watching as his other half turned to face him before quickly capturing Iruka's lips in a caste kiss and then swiftly vanishing with the sight, taste, smell, and feeling of his lover captured in his mind forever.

_"I need you."_

Those words haunted him.

_I need you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by Akuma Memento Mori (reposted w/ permission)
> 
> God, I don't know how to tag half of these.


End file.
